Up in Flames
by Sanguine Quill
Summary: A Magenta/Riff fic. Original, huh? It takes place after the movie and I worked hard on it so please R/R!


****

Disclaimer: I don't own Rocky Horror, but if you don't know that you're probably reading the wrong story anyway.

****

AN: Ah, yes, Another fic. I worked hard on this and I'm proud, so please don't flame it! It's from Magenta's POV, of course, and takes place after the movie. Please review. It makes me happy and when I'm happy, the worlds happy. Don't make the world sad! Enjoy.

****

1

I awoke early, miserably waiting to be summoned to work by my master. What ludicrous task did he have in mind for me to do today? On top of cooking and my everyday chores, he always thought of something else. The job itself varied from day to day, but was always pointless, idiotic, and thought up just to make my day a living hell and to remind me of who was in control. Once, he forced me to categorize everything in the massive pantry according to weight. It took hours, keeping me working well into the night. Long after he had crawled between his silk sheets and fallen into what I hoped was a horrifying nightmare, I sat in the cold kitchen weighing cans of soup and tomato sauce on the only scale I could find –the one from my bathroom.

But that dreaded call didn't come and I soon remembered why. In one quick motion, I flipped over to face my sleeping brother. He was lying peacefully beside me, his long limbs spread out beneath the black silk sheets, his thin, blond hair draped across the inky pillow. I reached my hand out, tracing the line of his high cheekbone down to his soft lips with my long, crimson nails. Lazily, he kissed my fingers, gently sucking them as they entered his mouth. I pulled myself close to his warm body, letting my red curls scatter across his pillow, creating a painting of ginger and gold against the stark, raven background.

"Tell me it's true! Tell me that it wasn't a dream!" I whispered, my red lips brushing softly against his cheek. He wrapped his thin arms around my waist, holding me so close that I could feel his heartbeat against mine.

"It's true, my darling sister, it's all true. We're free!" He pressed his smiling lips to mine and I felt the last remnants of sleep flee my delighted body. A soft moan rolled off my tongue as his smooth teeth caressed my neck in an arousing, vampiric kiss. Riff-Raff shifted his lean body so that he was straddling me, looking down at my grinning face.

"We're servants to no one. We can do whatever we please!" The thought thrilled me. To be able to do whatever I wanted was a luxury I grudgingly gave up when we embarked on our ill-fated mission to this appalling planet. But now we were free again!

"Whenever we please." Riff added in between slow kisses, his words echoing my gleeful thoughts. I wrapped my bare legs around him, pinning his body to mine, and kissed him feverishly. He ran his slender hands down my sides, letting them rest on my thighs while I showered his face, neck, shoulders, and chest in warm kisses. 

His lips moved down my body, fluttering against my ashen skin. I moaned louder with each gentle flick of his wet tongue against my face, neck, breasts, and stomach. Finally sliding back up to meet my lips with his, he let his hungry hands roam my body, eager to explore every inch of pallid flesh. I danced my claw-like nails down his scarred back, leaving faint red ribbons and making him yelp with pleasurable pain. We were both panting, our bodies glistening with a thin sheen of sweat, and our hearts beating in tune with each other. I arched my back, pressing our eager bodies together for a final moment of overwhelming ecstasy.

When the last of the adrenaline that had pulsed through our blood was gone, we lay entwined in each other's arms, Riff's fingers playing idly through my hair. His wrinkled forehead betrayed his worried thoughts and I wasn't sure if I should mention them or not. I fumbled, trying to find the right words to ease his anxiety, but it was hard because I was just as nervous as he was.

"The plan will work. It's perfect." I said finally. He seemed to snap out of his concerned trance and locked his eyes on mine.

"Nothing is perfect. The Queen's not going to believe us, but that doesn't matter. As long as she doesn't have proof of our guilt, we can't be convicted. But she's going to try as hard as she can to find something." He pulled me closer to him, pressing my head against his chest and gently smoothing down my wild hair, "Any little thing she finds could be considered proof if we're not careful. If we're found guilty, Magenta, we'll be killed immediately."

"But if we're not, we'll be free forever." I said, trying to cheer him up. He just nodded and kissed me again before releasing me and climbing from our comfortable bed. I watched him walk over to the dresser and pull out his tattered old uniform, complete with fake hump. He studied it for a minute then looked up at me and grinned, a spark leaping into his eyes. With one quick tug he tore it in half and discarded it on the hard floor. I laughed and got up as he pulled my uniform off its hanger. He handed it to me and with a loud rip, I split it down the seam, throwing the halves on top of his. We both laughed as Riff walked to the bedside table and pulled out a box of matches. He struck one and let it fall onto the pile of torn fabric. Standing next to the burning uniforms, the last reminders of our awful master smoldering at our feet, Riff wrapped his arms around me. Bending down until his nose bumped mine I noticed something new in his dark eyes. He looked younger and more alive, as if all the worry had vanished from his mind. 

He must have noticed me staring at him strangely because he said, "We're going to get away with it, Magenta. I have an even better plan. It can't fail!" Then he lifted me up in his arms and twirled me around, something he hadn't done since we were teenagers. When my feet were firmly on the floor again, he turned around and pulled some clothes from the dresser. Once he was dressed, he walked to the door, spinning around just before he left. With a wide grin spread across his lips, he said, "Get dressed and meet me in the control room. We have a lot to prepare!" 


End file.
